The Day Everything Was Changed
by notafurry12345
Summary: One peaceful day could be changed in an instance. Can it be stopped? Who knows.


One day in Adventure Bay there were 6 pups and one human. They all lived in a building that resembled the Space Needle in Seattle but with an unnecessary slide going down the building. The pups were all sleeping in their pup houses when the sun was barely peeking over the horizon. Chase was the first to wake up. He got out of his pup house and looked at the sun rise over the mountain. "Ah… today will be a good day" he said. As all of the other pups started getting up they all admired the sun rise, the most beautiful one they had ever seen. "This is the best sunrise I have ever seen" Skye said. All the other pups agreed in unison. Ryder came out to see it and he agreed as well. "Breakfast is ready when you're ready" He said. They all went to eat their breakfast and had some great conversations. "Alright guys" Marshall said. "Who wants to watch the new episode of Apollo the Super pup with me?" "Me!" All the others said. "No, we have to work today" Ryder said. "But I'll record it for you guys, but you all have to do patrols today." "Aw man." Rubble said looking visibly disappointed. "You can watch it when you get back, we've been getting threats of bombings after some controversial movie came out last week so I need you all to be on the lookout for suspicious behavior." After breakfast the pups went to put their gear on. "I can't believe we have to work today, I thought we had off." Marshall said as he was putting on his gear. "I know but we have to do what we're told" Rocky said. "I know." Marshall said. "Rocky can I ask you something?" "Shoot." Rocky said. "Well, you know what, never mind." Rocky scolded but let it go. Zuma came in along with Chase, Rubble and Skye. "And there they are what took you guys so long?" Marshall asked. "We had to wait for wubble to finish eating" Zuma said. "Well I'm so sorry I was hungry, you didn't have to wait for me though." Rubble said. Once everyone got their gear on they got in their vehicles, with Marshall tripping and falling against the side of his firetruck. "I'm ok," he said, and everyone proceeded to laugh at the clumsy Dalmatian, and drove off.

Some time later

"Marshall, I'm calling you on a private channel, can you hear me?" Chase asked. "Yes, I can hear you, what's up?" Marshall said. "Can I trust you to keep a secret?" Chase asked. "Chase you're my best friend, I can keep it." "I like Skye."Chase said. "That's not much of a secret Chase." Marshall joked. "It's not?" "No, it's really not. I'm sure she…" Chase could hear a loud crash on Marshall's end. "Marshall, are you ok?" "I'm fine, you need to get here now, there was an explosion at city hall." Marshall said with urgency in his voice. "I'll be there."

Zuma and Rocky were in charge of the beach with Zuma getting trash from the ocean with his boat and Rocky on land picking up trash. "Zuma how much have you found?" Rocky asked. "I have no idea, I don't have a scale on here, but it's a lot, what about you?" "About twenty trash bags full. People really like to throw trash anywhere but trash cans." Rocky said as he went to pick up a pile of wrappers. As Zuma drove up to the shore Rocky waited prepared with trash bags. "This is all of it." Zuma said. "Holy shit, this is a lot, I don't think I have enough trash bags for all of this." Rocky said. In the distance they heard an explosion and looked In the general direction of the noise. "What was that?" Zuma said. "I don't know, lets check it out."

Rubble and Skye were assigned the mountain to ensure that there was no possible rockslide. "Hey Rubble, can I trust you to keep a secret." Skye asked. "Let me guess, you like Chase." Rubble said like a smart ass. "How did you…" "We all know you like each other, we see the way you look at each other, I mean you remember friendship day right?" Rubble asked. "Yes, I remember friendship day." Skye said, Blushing. "Look, I'm sure you two will find the right time, but don't worry too much right now, we have work to do ok?" "Ok." Skye then overheard on the emergency channel that there was an explosion at city hall. "Rubble, we need to get to city hall," Skye said. "Why, whats wrong?" Rubble said with a worrying expression. "There was an explosion, killed at least 3 I think." "What caused it?" "I don't know."

When they everyone arrived at city hall the pups were shocked to see that a car in the parking lot was on fire. Marshall managed to put the fire out but somehow still managed to make Rocky wet. "Ok, seriously? The target is right in front of you man!" Rocky yelled. "Sorry Rocky." Marshall apologized. "I bet it's mayor humdinger playing some stupid prank." Chase said. "Attention citizens, and pups, of Adventure Bay/em…" A random voice called from the intercom system. "That doesn't sound like humdinger." Zuma said "Today is my judgement day, today it is my time to shine, some will die most definitely but at the end of the day I will rule this place." Random dots started popping up on Skye's radar. She looked in that direction and saw planes, about 6 of them. "Umm guys, I don't think those planes are supposed to be here." Skye said. The five pups on the ground looked up to see planes the size of a football field. One plane shot a rocket and hit Skye's chopper. "MAYDAY, MAYDAY, I'M HIT I'M HIT." Skye proceeded to scream for air traffic control only to catch a glimpse of the tower being blown to pieces. "SKYE NO." Chase yelled, the other pups just watched in horror. "EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." Marshall yelled. They all ran with everything they had. Chase tried to run in Skye's direction but then stopped to hear a whistle. The others did the same. They all noticed things dropping cylinders from the planes. "Maybe they're gifts?" Marshall proposed. "Those aren't gifts, RUN!" Chase yelled. As the bombs started going off the pups could only dodge debris and run. They all proceeded to hide in buildings and other forms of shelter. After what seemed to be forever finally went outside only to see the place they once called home ruined. They thought that was the end of it. But little did they know the bombing run was only the beginning.


End file.
